Traduction : Slightly Wrong Destination (Faithwood), part 1
by KlaraAristide
Summary: "Oh mais merde !", bougonna Draco, " A la fin, c'est quoi ton problème ?".  Quand il vit que Potter allait dire quelque chose de stupide, il continua, " Je t'ai fabriqué, Potter. Et maintenant, on va s'envoyer en l'air, toi et moi."  Il pointa un doigt menaçant sur le visage choqué du garçon, " Ne bouge pas."


**Slightly Wrong Destination part 1**

* * *

_Voici donc ma première traduction. Enfin, la première partie de l'os de **Faithwood** (allez voir un peu sur sa page si vous avez la possibilité de lire en anglais, on y fait de grandes trouvailles !). J'ai décidé, au terme d'une longue et triste réflexion, de couper le texte en deux parties. Tout d'abord parce que la traduction me prend plus de temps que ce que je pensais, et ensuite parce qu'il me semblait plus judicieux de retravailler encore et encore le lemon de la seconde partie. Essayez un peu de trouver trente synonymes du mot « sexe »..._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai bien évidemment commises, et je promets d'améliorer ma traduction un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissons la version anglaise décanter dans ma tête, et je serai plus libre de choisir mes propres expressions par la suite._

_Mais assez parlé d'excuses en tout genre. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi à lire ce texte. C'est drôle et un peu touchant à la fois, et si j'ai réussi à bien faire mon travail, c'est très sexy._

_Disclaimer : Oui, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'en suis pleinement reconnaissante. L'histoire elle-même ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je ne fais que traduire le travail de Faithwood. Je ne suis qu'une modeste traductrice en herbe._

_Rating : Un bon M pour définir la seconde partie. La première est plus soft._

_Annonce : si quelque souhaite devenir mon/ma bêta reader, sachez que la place reste vacante !_

* * *

Son lit était vraiment trop ferme. Et trop humide. La fermeté, il pouvait comprendre, il avait déjà connu certains lits particulièrement fermes (bien que le sien soit moelleux), mais la moiteur était certainement plus insolite. Et d'une certaine manière, assez inconfortable. Ses joues lui semblaient trempées, appuyées sur quelque chose de dur, assez éloigné de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un oreiller.

Draco ouvrit un œil, le plissant en direction de ce qui se targuait d'être un coussin. C'était difficile de penser parce qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin de dormir, pourtant, il était assez certain du fait qu'un coussin ne disposait aucunement de mamelons. Et c'était bien ce que Draco voyait – un mamelon brun et tendu qui avait l'audace de prétendre faire partie de l'oreiller non-moelleux de Draco. Observant d'un air renfrogné la chair plissée, Draco sortit expérimentalement un bout de sa langue et en passa la pointe sur le sein sous sa tête.

Le lit tressaillit sous lui.

Soudain intéressé, Draco réfléchit avec plus d'entrain. Ce qui avait été jusqu'à ce jour un douillet et confortable lit, dépourvu de mamelons divers et variés, n'avait à sa connaissance jamais eu de réaction pareille. La situation paraissait amusante. Paresseusement encore, Draco lécha le sein.

Le lit haleta.

Décidément, c'était très intéressant. Et ça émettait même des sons à présent.

Sous le corps du jeune homme, le lit fit un mouvement brusque et le monde de Draco chavira.

« Argh, se plaignit-il alors qu'il sentait son estomac faire une embardée. « Arrête. Mauvais lit. Ne bouge plus. » Cette saleté de plumard lui donnait un sacré mal de tête.

« Malefoy ? », demanda le lit, en chuchotant d'un petite voix qui paraissait presque apeurée, ce qui était bien évidemment totalement irrationnel puisqu'un lit ne devait pas avoir la faculté de parler du tout et en avait certainement conscience. Ce lit devait être assez intelligent pour le savoir.

« Chuuuuut », Draco lui intima en murmurant, « Je dors ».

« Euh... »

_Honnêtement._ Ce bougre de lit semblait confus à présent. Quelle soirée de merde ! Plus sérieusement, Draco aurait du être celui qui geignait. Il était affreusement fatigué et ne souhaitait que le repos, tandis que ce stupide lit essayait de le troubler en commençant à pousser des petits cris et à l'allumer avec des t_étons_. On ne pouvait se conduire d'une manière plus impolie.

Le lit tressauta encore une fois, et Draco se mit à grogner, mais soudain haleta quand il fut brusquement attrapé par une paire de bras. _Une paire de quoi ?_ C'était bien ce qu'il aurait voulu comprendre. Bientôt, il était soulevé dans les airs. Un drôle de bruit s'occupa de le distraire et il se dut se battre férocement avec ses paupières paresseuses qui ne voulaient plus lui obéir et s'entrouvrir. Quand finalement il eut gagné la bataille, il fut accueilli par une autre paire d'yeux verts et par une masse informe de cheveux bruns encadrant un visage pâle.

« Oh mon Dieu », parvint-il à bredouiller, son regard intensément fixé sur le lit qui, en dépit de toute logique, ressemblait étrangement à Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter humide et nu qui plus est.

« Tu sembles... », Draco observa cette vue inhabituelle d'un air perplexe, bouche ouverte, et sur le visage un air général de stupeur imbécile. «...Authentique. », parvint-il à conclure.

Son regard glissa jusqu'aux mains de Potter qui tenaient fermement entre elles les biceps de Draco, puis jusqu'aux bras plaisamment longs et forts, puis jusqu'à la poitrine nue de Potter qui dévoilait les mamelons qui l'avaient intrigué plus tôt. Enfin, l'expression vagabonde de Draco parvint aux lèvres de Potter qui semblaient particulièrement pleines et qui brillaient, moites, dans la lueur des candélabres de la pièce. Elles semblaient prier pour qu'on les embrasse.

« Oh merde. Je suis un génie. » Déclara le jeune homme, stupéfait. Pendant un bref moment d'intense clarté, il réalisa qu'il était bien étrange qu'un lit normal puisse s'exprimer, remuer sous son propriétaire et surtout avoir une paire de mamelons. _Sauf_ en cas de métamorphose, c'était évident. En conséquence, la seule explication plausible était l'utilisation de la magie. Draco était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucunement en mémoire le souvenir d'une quelconque transformation de lit en sauveur de l'humanité. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'endroit où il avait rangé sa baguette- et elle n'était sûrement plus dans sa main.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de la soirée elle-même. Il savait qu'il était allé dans un bar assez commun afin de tester quelques cocktails décorés de tranches de citron et de petits parapluies roses. Il les avait crus ,au premier abord, assez inoffensifs, et Draco en avait bu un assez bon nombre avant de se décider à rentrer au manoir. Il se souvenait aussi être parvenu à la conclusion (et par là-même, il se prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas si saoul que cela) qu'il était impossible de traverser à-pieds tout Londres afin d'arriver jusqu'à Wiltshire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était préparé à appareiller.

C'était les derniers instants qu'il gardait en mémoire. A présent, son esprit était occupé par une multitude d'images et Potter se trouvait présent dans chacune d'elles. Bien qu'il eût aimé se dire le contraire, ces visions n'étaient si inhabituelles que cela. A dire le vrai, elles étaient plutôt fréquentes. Les Visions dédiées à la personne de Harry Potter ( le plus souvent attaché et dénué de vêtements) aimaient s'infiltrer sournoisement en Draco aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Particulièrement, cette image précise d'un Potter au regard quémandeur et libidineux, couché en travers du lit de Draco, le visage plaqué d'un énorme sourire lascif, lui revenait en mémoire. Définitivement une image récente. Elle avait assailli son esprit très peu de temps auparavant, peut-être quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il repensa à sa soirée.

Draco s'était traîné sans but dans la rue vide. Il avait pensé à sa maison, et bien sûr à son lit, puis à Potter dans son lit, et enfin à son propre corps, accompagné de Potter, dans son lit, et toute cette suite de pensées devait être la cause de la situation présente. Il avait appareillé directement sur son lit et avait ingénieusement – comme à son habitude- transformé, sans baguette, son matelas en une réplique parfaite du grand Potter. C'était techniquement impossible à faire, mais ne pouvait dans ce cas que prouver le génie du Draco.

S'il avait seulement pu se rappeler de l'incantation qu'il avait utilisée! Il aurait alors pu la faire breveter, et la vendre, tout en faisant fortune. Mais, cela pouvait attendre. Il disposait déjà d'une fortune, mais n'avait encore jamais eu de Potter.

Draco eu un peu de mal à faire bouger ses mains, et il lui fallut plusieurs essais infructueux avant de pouvoir les faire obéir ( elles semblaient être coincées dans quelque chose de chaud et de moite, mais Draco n'avait toujours pas assez d'énergie pour s'inquiéter de la situation). Fasciné, il les balaya légèrement sur le torse de Potter. Ferme, et agréable à la fois, il était beaucoup trop parfait pour être réel. Cette perfection était sûrement la conséquence du charme qu'il avait utilisé, le Potter nu était parfait parce que tel avait été le désir de Draco au moment où le sort avait été jeté. Après tout, Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Potter pouvait ressembler quand il était dévêtu. Un bref petit coup d'œil, de temps en temps, voilà tout ce qu'il parvenait à lui voler au boulot. Potter et lui travaillaient dans différents départements du Ministère et n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut habituellement appeler « de grands amis ». Ou des amis tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent, puisque Draco avait réussi à obtenir à partir de son lit, la reproduction parfaite de Potter. Il n'avait plus besoin de la version originale et snob -habillée qui plus est!- de l'élu.

La texture de la peau du lit était soyeuse. Draco passa le bout de ses doigts par-dessus cet amas de muscles et de mamelons, puis escalada le corps pour arriver, enfin, au visage de Potter. Il insinua légèrement son pouce entre les lèvres ouvertes de Potter.

« Perfection »,respira Draco, profondément impressionné par la qualité de sa création.

« Err... » répondit Potter. Et Draco ricana doucement. Il avait entendu le vrai Potter dire _er _un nombre incalculable de fois._ Extraordinaire_. Il avait même réussi à fournir au lit métamorphosé le vrai dictionnaire de Potter. Mais cela avait du fonctionner uniquement parce le vocabulaire dudit homme était si limité.

Poser ses propres lèvres sur celles du visage devant lui aurait sûrement été la suite des événements fantasmée par Draco. Mais ses bras étaient toujours retenus par d'autres bras et Draco ne pouvait atteindre la bouche dont il rêvait. Il essaya tout de même de se libérer de l'étreinte qui l'immobilisait, mais le lit était apparemment trop semblable au modèle, puisque, exactement comme avec le vrai Potter, l'objet refusait de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait.

Laissant de côté toute technique directe, Draco opta pour la diversion et glissa plus bas ses mains afin de pincer entre son pouce et le reste de ses doigts les tétons bruns. Avec un petit couinement surpris (qui devrait, par la suite, être modifié s'il fallait mettre sur le marché un tel produit), les bras du lit se relâchèrent. Draco en profita pour s'affaler un peu plus sous le corps en dessous.

Il entendit encore ce bruit d'éclaboussure. Putain, pourquoi tout devait être si mouillé autour de lui ?

« Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh mon Dieu ! », haleta Potter alors que l'entre-jambe de Draco se frottait à quelque chose de ferme et de tiède et de– Draco gigota un instant- oh bordel, _long _! Extraordinaire. Potter n'était pas seulement bien équipé mais il se trouvait déjà dur pour lui. Fortune et célébrité souriaient à Draco. Mais pas Harry.

« Malfoy ! » répéta Potter, avec ce ton inimitable et plein de reproche que Draco avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois auparavant. Comme d'habitude, cela ne manqua pas d'envoyer quelques étincelles excitées jusqu'au sexe du jeune homme. « Tu es... »

«Résolu à t'embrasser. » finit charitablement Draco en se penchant un peu plus. Les yeux de l'autre visage s'agrandit d'une manière très comique et les bras qui avaient lâché un peu de leste se resserrèrent autour de ses biceps. Mais cette fois, Draco fut plus rapide. Avec un gémissement, il pressa sa bouche sur celle de Potter, goûtant précipitamment de sa langue ce qu'il y trouva et aspirant la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis. Les vagues grognements étonnés et les tentatives de protestations qu'il entendit ne le dérangèrent pas alors qu'il léchait la chair succulente. En réalité, le halètement surpris de Potter aidait beaucoup, et Draco profita de ce dernier afin d'enfoncer plus profondément sa langue dans l'antre chaude.

« Mmmmmm », tenta d'argumenter Potter.

Et bien qu'il n'en ait rien à faire, Draco se demanda un court instant si c'était l'expression du plaisir ou bien celle du dégoût. Au final, se rappelait-il, ce n'était qu'un objet enchanté. Ce qui importait, c'était bien moins ce que ce lit aime recevoir un baiser, plutôt que son enchanteur prenne plaisir à l'embrasser. Et Draco _aimait_ l'embrasser. Étrangement, la bouche de Potter était encore plus délectable que ce qu'il avait goûté des mamelons. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'arrêter d'explorer cette douceur tiède de la langue.

« Mmmph ! », grogna Harry et il parvint à pousser Draco.

« Oh mais merde ! » bougonna Draco, « A la fin, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Quand il vit que Potter allait dire quelque chose de stupide, il continua « Je t'ai fabriqué, Potter. Et maintenant, on va s'envoyer en l'air, toi et moi. ». Il pointa un doigt menaçant sur le visage choqué du garçon. « Ne _bouge _pas. »

A sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna. Et Potter se contenta de fixer Draco avec son expression la plus stupide.

« Bien. C'est beaucoup mieux. » Le complimenta un Draco heureux. « J'aime cet air complètement ébahi. Ca t'apporte un côté beaucoup plus auth-auth-authen-tique. » Il se racla la gorge. Génial. A présent, il bégayait. Il frétilla son doigt devant le visage soudain brouillé de Potter. « Ne bouge pas. », répéta-t-il tout en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Mmm. Bon lit, » gémit-il, en attaquant doucement de baisers la peau qui s'offrait à lui, - humide, humide, tout était mouillé. Mais putain, pourquoi étaient-ils si mouillés - avant de glisser sa bouche plus bas, concentré sur la tâche de lécher les innombrables gouttelettes d'eau accrochées à la peau délicieuse du cou de Potter.

« Tu m'as _fabriqué _? » le questionna Potter, sa pomme d'Adam s'agitant tandis que sa voix grondait sous sa gorge cette gorge que Draco léchait et embrassait avec application.

« Ecoute, c'est pas franchement le meilleur moment pour nous faire une crise existentielle », râla Draco tout contre la peau de Potter. « Mais oui, oui, tu étais mon lit et je t'ai changé en Harry Potter. Maintenant, conduis-toi comme un lit et arrête de parler. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je suis un lit ? »

« Bien entendu. Un lit avec de très jolis lobes d'oreille. », ajouta Draco quand il atteignit les-dites oreilles de Potter et qu'il aspira l'une d'entre elles entre ses dents.

« Et, um, pourquoi as-tu changé ton lit en moi ? »

Draco soupira, en suçant paresseusement le lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Merlin, ce que ce lit était une pipelette.

« Parce que je suis un génie. »

« Bien. C'est évident. ».

« Tu es humide » choisit de l'accuser Draco. Même la chevelure de Potter était trempée, mais elle sentait aussi extraordinairement bon propre et sucrée, invitant Draco à enfoncer son nez entre les mèches et à respirer cette odeur qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« Cela ne faisait pas partie de ton sort ? »

« C'était pas prévu, c'est tout. » Draco soupira encore, le nez enfoui plus profondément dans le parfum sirupeux. « Je crois que je suis un peu pompette. », confessa-t-il doucement.

« Non, sûrement pas. » Potter sonnait convenablement scandalisé.Vraiment, en tant que lit personnel, il devait bien savoir que Draco n'était que très peu souvent saoul. Bon vieux lit. Il posa avec affection sa bouche sur la tempe de Potter.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de sentir mes cheveux ? », la voix de Potter semblait apeurée de nouveau.

« Ils sentent bon. Tu sens bon. Je suis prêt à parier que tu sens meilleur que Potter. » Si le vrai Potter sentait aussi bon, cela aurait été passablement injuste. Potter ne pouvait pas être si beau, et sentir aussi bon et ne pas être sien. Oh Merlin, et _goûter_ aussi bon ! Draco grogna sans cesser de déposer sur le lit une ribambelle de baisers mouillés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à lui rouler la pelle du siècle, il sentit une main se poser sur le bord de sa mâchoire et l'arrêter.

Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son attention sur le regard anormalement vert. « Tu es censé rester immobile. »

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir une crise existentielle. Et j'ai quelques questions encore. »

Draco grogna, chouina peut-être même un peu. Franchement, toutes ces histoires de brevetage ne marcheraient pas. Qui voudrait d'un produit aussi casse-pieds ? , « Je te promets d'être très sage, après. ». Potter avait l'air étrangement honnête.

_Urgh. Ce_ truc était-il vraiment en train de _négocier _? Trop authentique, ce putain de lit.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ». Draco mordillait ses propres lèvres, anxieusement. Afin de se mettre plus à l'aise, il s'appuya contre le toucher de Potter, le laissant encercler de ses mains les deux extrémités de son visage.

Le regard du brun tremblota à la vue de ses mains et, lentement, se repositionna sur Draco.

« Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu – avec tant d'ingéniosité, bien entendu- m'avais métamorphosé en Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ces pouvoirs incroyables pour faire quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Potter ? »

Draco souffla, vexé : « Tu n'es qu'un lit. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

« Mais je suis un lit qui... », Potter rigola d'un air incrédule puis racla sa gorge, « Je suis un lit qui a l'intention de rester très, très calme et docile quand tu auras répondu à ses questions. »

Draco soupesa ses options. Le lit s'avérait incroyablement désobéissant, mais cette promesse sonnait, et bien, _prometteuse_, et il n'y avait sûrement pas de mal à révéler certains de ses secrets à un lit. Son lit qui plus est, un lit qui n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de se balader, plus tard, tout en disséminant les secrets les plus honteux de Draco.

« D'accord. », Draco hocha la tête, puis la baissa vers Potter. Son visage était à présent bien près de celui de l'autre homme. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Potter battit nerveusement des paupières mais ne bougea pas. « Tu comprends, Potter est un vrai bâtard. », murmura Draco.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! », confirma Draco avec véhémence. « Il ne m'aime pas du tout. En fait, je crois bien qu'il me déteste. » Il baissa d'un ton, et ouvrit à peine la bouche lorsqu'il divulgua la suite de ses confidences. « Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire de Mangemorts. Ce qui est vraiment malpoli de sa part puisque c'était il y a maintenant _des années!_ Alors qu'il est supposé être ce grand héro, et tout le monde ne cesse pas de m'expliquer à quel point il est gentil, et noble. Mais entre toi et moi ? C'est un insignifiant et impitoyable bâtard. ».

Le lit le regarda fixement.

« Je vois. Um, et tu m'as transformé en Potter, parce que... ? »

« Et bien, pour baiser avec lui, bien entendu. » Merlin, ce que c'était difficile d'entretenir une conversation sensiblement intelligente avec un lit. Draco secoua, exaspéré, sa tête, et gratta son nez contre celui de Potter pendant le processus.

Potter émit un petit bruit froissé.

« Er, pourquoi voudrais-tu baiser avec un insignifiant et impitoyable bâtard ? », le questionna-t-il un peu à bout de souffle.

« Honnêtement, tu n'es pas très brillant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suis un lit, tu te souviens ? »

« Je te le promets, première chose demain, j'en rachète un nouveau », répondit Draco d'un air outré. Il décida de s'exprimer néanmoins.

« Je ne veux pas m'envoyer en l'air avec le Potter qui est un insignifiant et impitoyable bâtard, mais avec celui qui est doux et indulgent, er, et pas bâtard du tout. Et puisqu'il n'existe clairement pas, j'ai du user de ma magie. »

« Ah, bien sûr. Ca fait sens. », Potter re-racla sa gorge. « Et, c'est tout ce que tu veux, um, t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? »

« Oui ! », Draco retroussa le bout de son nez. « Non, en fait, je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, plein, plein, plein de fois. De plusieurs façons. »

« Hum », Potter baissa la tête, et soudain sembla anormalement mignon. Draco sourit stupidement à sa vue, ne tenta même pas de cacher futilement son air ému. « A mon avis, je pense que tu as un truc spécial pour Potter », conclut le lit.

« Oh, c'est sûr que j'ai un _truc _spécial pour lui, mon petit matelas grinçant. », répondit-il en le lorgnant, et en pressant son entre-jambe contre celle de Potter, bougeant d'une manière plus que suggestive ses hanches.

Potter pantela et rougit furieusement.

« Oh, tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis. », roucoula Draco. Mais rapidement, il cligna des yeux, horrifié devant son comportement. Peut-être était-il un chouilla plus pompette que ce qu'il pensait.

« Par t_ruc,_ » tenta le Potter essoufflé, « j'entendais un petit _béguin_. Un petit béguin pour lui, peut-être. Oh mon Dieu, c'est... » Il se tortillait à présent sous Draco, tentant sans aucun doute , par tous les moyens d'échapper à la pression du sexe du blond sur le sien. Ou peut-être intensifiant les mouvements. De toute manière, Draco s'en fichait, il se devait tout d'abord de réfuter une terrible accusation.

« Je n'ai pas de _béguin_ pour lui. », lança-t-il, scandalisé. « C'est pas comme une stupide passade. Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, bordel.». Il eut un air passionné, mais soudain, il avala, horrifié, sa salive et pressa ses deux mains contre la bouche grande-ouverte de Potter. « Nous ne pouvons pas dire ça à voix, haute. » Il regardait fixement les deux grands yeux verts choqués. « C'est vraiment un secret. Chuuuut ! ».

Potter était tout à coup si silencieux que Draco crut l'avoir étouffé. Après tout, il avait bloqué de ses mains sa bouche et son nez était pressé contre celui du brun. Ce n'était pas tant que ça une idée dingue. Il leva rapidement ses mains et son visage et inspecta avec soin le visage devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours vivant ? », demanda-t-il d'un air concerné. « Les lits ne peuvent pas mourir étouffé, non ? »

Potter secoua lentement sa tête.

« Ouf. », soupira en un sourire Draco. « Tu vas maintenant rester immobile et me laisser m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ? ».

Potter cligna nerveusement d'un œil et hocha de la tête. « Bien entendu... Juste... une minute. » Il se pencha sur le côté et Draco fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce que pouvait bien chercher un lit.

L'instant d'après, Potter pointait une baguette sur son front.

Merde. « T'es vraiment un lit diabolique. », l'accusa Draco, profondément déçu. « Toi aussi t'es un insignifiant et impitoyable bâtard, tout comme le vrai Potter. ».

« Apparemment. », dit Potter juste avant que le fourmillement d'un sort se répande dans le corps de Draco, depuis son front jusqu'à son estomac.

Il ferma les yeux très fort. Si le lit avait décidé de le transformer en un crapaud, il préférait ne pas voir ça.

La main de Potter était sur sa joue et Draco se réconforta en s'appuyant contre sa chaleur, en dépit du fait que le lit-Potter était clairement un être malfaisant.

« Hey, ouvre les yeux », chuchota calmement Potter. « Tu vas bien, c'était un sort de sobriété. »

L'esprit incompréhensif de Draco se répéta : un sort de sobriété ? Il entrouvrit avec prudence l'une de ses paupières. Potter semblait étrangement plus clair, moins flou d'une certaine manière. Et pas simplement Potter, mais aussi tout ce qui les entourait. Le brouillard de son cerveau, dont il avait été inconscient jusqu'à cet instant, se soulevait petit à petit, révélant l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. La confusion remplaçant le sentiment de nausée.

Il était dans une salle de bain. Et non pas dans la sienne, mais dans une salle de bain complètement inconnue. Pire encore, il se tenait dans une baignoire. Une baignoire remplie d'eau tiède, de mousse et d'un Potter nu. _Pire _encore, il était entièrement vêtu, le corps trempé, à cheval sur les cuisses de Potter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il réalisait que le visage de Potter se tenait bien trop proche du sien pour qu'il se sente confortablement installé. Il fit un vain effort afin de rétablir sur les pieds en se précipitant aussi loin qu'il lui était possible. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réussir dans sa périlleuse entreprise, Potter accompagna son mouvement et se trouva rapidement assis de manière confortable, avec Draco sur les genoux.

« Je vis ici. ». Potter avait l'air profondément amusé. Il enroula ses bras autour du dos de Draco.

Draco aurait du se débattre et se dégager de son étreinte, mais ses membres désobéissants refusaient de se mouvoir, ils devaient être aussi choqués que lui.

« Tu habites dans une salle de bain ? », demanda Draco alors qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps.

« Je me baigne dans ma salle de bain. Je vis dans mon appartement. La question me semble plutôt être, que _fais-tu _ici ? ».

«Ca m'a pourtant l'air clair », Draco redressa son dos et regarda de haut Potter. « Tu m'as drogué et tu m'as kidnappé. Et maintenant, tu me molestes. Si jamais tu te le demandais encore, je _vais _remplir un dossier de plainte. » Il semblait à présent relativement certain de sa théorie, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à paniquer convenablement à l'idée d'avoir été kidnappé et molesté par Harry Potter.

« Et dis-moi exactement comment j'ai pu faire tout ça depuis mon bain ? ». Ce bâtard de Potter affichait toujours un air amusé. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à émettre un avis cinglant sur la question, Potter continua « Tu viens d'apparaître, juste sur moi, de nulle part avec un petit _pop_. Est-ce que cette description te semble familière ? »

Tandis que Draco tentait de remettre en place les événements de la soirée, il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche.

Merde. Il se souvenait avoir essayé d'appareiller, se concentrant fortement sur le Manoir des Malfoy, pensant ô combien merveilleux cela pourrait être de se pelotonner, sitôt arrivé, contre le corps chaud de Potter. Puis, se concentrant sur Potter, et... Appareiller. Merde, merde, merde. Il avait appareillé directement dans le bain de Potter.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, enfin ? », cria Draco alors que la panique le submergeait finalement. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas pensé à protéger ton appartement ? Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de charmes Anti-Appareillages ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu dingue ? ».

« Bien sûr,_ je_ suis le dingue, ici. », répondit sèchement Harry. « Je pensais que l'appartement était protégé, je te ferai dire. Mais d'après ce que j'ai constaté, appareiller ne t'as posé aucun problème. Les gardes viennent de te laisser entrer sans aucune résistance. », ses lèvres frémirent, « Peut-être que je devrais suivre leur exemple... »

Draco battit des paupières. Potter le fixait, les yeux à demi-entrouverts, les lèvres comme brûlantes, et le blond gesticula inconfortablement alors qu'il sentait une dureté reconnaissable frôlant son ventre. Bordel, à quoi jouait Potter ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas désirer... Les souvenirs assaillirent l'esprit de Draco. Il se rappelait se tenir allongé sur le corps nu de Potter, l'embrassant, le léchant, touchant tout autour de lui le goût de Potter était toujours aussi lourd sur ses lèvres, et il n'avait toujours pas oublié le parfum sucré de sa chevelure brune. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Le regard choqué de Potter s'imprimait petit à petit dans sa boîte crânienne. Il avait posé des questions... Et Draco avait bavardé, bavardé, tout en pensant que Potter était son lit. Il se souvenait regarder avec exaspération l'autre visage et expliquer des choses stupides telles que...

_C'est pas comme une stupide passade. Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, bordel._

Oh, bordel de merde. Une multitude de frissons désagréables le transperça de toutes parts. Il avait froid dans ses vêtements glacés, et tout cela pesait une tonne sur son corps. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'enraciner son regard dans celui de Potter.

« Malfoy ? », le relança Potter, s'approchant de lui, comme si -_Merlin-_ comme s'il voulait l'embrasser

« Dégage ! », haleta Draco plus embarrassé que jamais. Il venait, bordel, d'avouer de la pire manière qui fut les sentiments honteux qu'il ressentait pour Potter. Alors qu'il avait pourtant tout fait parfaitement afin de les oublier lui-même. Et voilà que l'autre énergumène s'amusait à se foutre de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il pensait simplement exploiter sa confession et à consommer sur place une rapide séance de baise. Qui donc, bordel, pouvait simplement comprendre ce que Potter avait en tête ? Et puis, qui y faisait attention, d'ailleurs ? Draco devait tout simplement se barrer de la baignoire.

« Je pensais que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ? ».

Potter, comme Draco était en train de l'apprendre, n'avait aucune honte. Quel _incroyable_ culot. A se comporter comme si Draco allait sauter sur la première chance qui s'offrirait à lui, comme un idiot.

« Et bien, tu pensais mal. J'étais bourré. En fait, je n'ai même aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de me parler. » Merde. Il aurait du commencer dès le départ par nier ses souvenirs Potter ne le croirait plus maintenant.

« Je peux te rappeler tout ça », proposa Potter qui ne se laissait pas décourager. Avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer, il se jeta en avant et écrasa leurs deux bouches, l'une contre l'autre. Pendant quelques glorieuses secondes, Draco oublia tout et répondit au baiser avec un gémissement. La langue de Potter glissa entre ses lèvres et Draco pencha la tête afin de lui offrir un meilleur accès. Mais après avoir senti les mains de Harry s'agripper de nouveau fermement à ses hanches, rampant doucement vers le bas afin de caresser ses fesses, l'angoisse frappa Draco de toutes ses forces.

Horrifié, il poussa Potter, cassa leur baiser, puis s'essuya du dos de la main afin de bien lui montrer à quel point il était dégoûté.

« Urgh. C'était _horrible_. », cracha-t-il.

Un soupçon d'incertitude apparut alors dans le regard de Potter, puis, rapidement, disparut.

« Tu trouves ? Peut-être devrions-nous recommencer, alors ? »

Il se pencha alors et Draco hésita un instant, essoufflé, avant de parvenir à se dégager un peu des bras de l'autre homme. Potter le tenait toujours vigoureusement par le cou, et c'était on ne peut plus distrayant.

« Laisse-moi partir. Je désire partir. », fit-il avec le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait.

Plissant ses lèvres, Potter relâcha un peu la pression de ses bras. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix avait retrouvé son sérieux. « En fait, je crois que nous devrions parler, Malfoy, parce que je – »

Le terme _parler_ fit voir rouge à Draco. Il lui semblait qu'il avait assez parlé pour la soirée. Il ignora le bavardage de Potter et jeta un coup d'oeil à la baguette qui se trouvait toujours dans la main du brun. Si seulement Draco pouvait la lui arracher, il serait alors peut-être possible de Disparaître. Le charme Anti-Appareillage de l'appartement était clairement médiocre. Si Draco avait pu le traverser une fois à l'arrivée, il pourrait sans problème passer à travers au retour.

Il lança dans les airs son bras, et saisit la baguette à la vitesse de la lumière. L'image claire et précise de sa chambre apparut devant ses yeux et le monde devint sombre tandis que Draco se concentrait en poussant son corps en avant. Il pouvait entendre, en second plan, le cri surpris de Potter et sentir ses doigts puissants s'enfoncer désespérément dans la chair de son avant-bras. Une montée d'adrénaline submergea son champ de vision et d'un coup d'épaule se dégagea de l'enlacement qui le retenait sur place. Il parvint finalement à libérer son bras et la baguette disparut de sa main. Draco eut un instant de panique puis une douleur intense se fit sentir dans son crâne, et chose étonnante, sur la rondeur de ses fesses.

Draco haleta et ouvrit les yeux.

Son moral se rétablit à la vue de la porte d'entrée du manoir des Malfoy, malgré l'atterrissage quelque peu raté, sur son fessier. Toute chose bien considérée, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Sa destination, bien qu'imparfaite, avait au moins le mérite d'être meilleure que celle de son dernier Appareillage.

Un vent froid passa sur son corps, et Draco se précipita sur ses deux pieds, trop conscient du fait qu'il était complètement trempé et dénué de baguette magique. Il aurait donné bien des choses afin de savoir où s'était glissée la sienne. En vérité, il se serait bien moins inquiété s'il avait seulement eu l'audace de voler celle de Potter. Jurant à voix haute, et maugréant en lui-même, il courut s'abriter à l'intérieur du bâtiment, rassuré de voir que les divers sorts de protection le reconnaissaient. Il passa la lourde porte d'entrée, les laissant se rabattre derrière lui sans chercher à étouffer leur claquement. Il était secoué de la tête aux pieds par de violents frissons. Ce n'était pas simplement lié au froid et à l'humidité il était profondément conscient d'avoir foutu en l'air pas mal de choses pendant la soirée. Il ignorait complètement comment réparer la situation. Ce n'était pas comme si sa confession avait été sans importance. Il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de sortir du manoir. Il se confinerait à l'intérieur pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver face à face avec Potter. Potter savait beaucoup trop de choses embarrassantes à son sujet.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué quand il avait décidé qu'appareiller complètement saoul était une bonne idée ?

Misérable et frigorifié, Draco se jeta sur les escaliers, escaladant leurs marches, et quittant ses vêtements dans le même temps. Il avait besoin d'une douche une douche terriblement chaude afin de chasser tous les petits tressautements de son corps. Ou encore une douche terriblement froide qui chasserait une bonne fois pour toute cette érection qui refusait de disparaître toute seule. Putain de Potter, devait-il vraiment être si nu et humide, et tellement parfait ?

Les candélabres se réanimèrent alors qu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre. Il retira son pantalon tout trempé, et à présent nu, le jeta avec colère de l'autre côté de la pièce, manquant de peu son lit à baldaquin. Face à ce nouvel échec, Draco lança un coup d'oeil méchant et réprobateur au lit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en pensant transformer la baignoire en fournaise, et si possible, s'y noyer.

Pop.

Draco se figea entièrement quand il entendit ce bruit identifiable entre mille. Fallait-il vraiment que l'univers le haïsse à ce point et choisisse de lui refuser la paix qui lui avait été promise par une mort prochaine ?

Il se tourna bravement, nu et démuni, déterminé à fixer d'un regard haineux l'intrus qui venait d'apparaître, mais sa mâchoire vacilla lorsqu'il vit Potter, posté, debout, à quelques mètres de lui, nu lui aussi exception faite de la minuscule petite serviette blanche qu'il avait enroulée autour de ses hanches. Merlin, quelle belle vision.


End file.
